Iris Messages Gone Wrong
by percyjacksonfantothecore
Summary: Over the years, Iris Messages have gone wrong. This is the record of it all. This is the untold story, starting with a vision in the baths, as narrated by Reyna Ramirez Arellano. Written in no particular order, taking suggestions. Perhaps a little OOC.
1. In the Baths

Over the years, Iris Messages have gone wrong. This is the record of it all. This is the untold story, starting with a vision in the baths, as narrated by Reyna Ramirez Arellano. Written in no particular order, taking suggestions. Perhaps a little OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano in the Baths**

Roman baths were always refreshing. Reyna especially enjoyed them when no one else was around to make conversation. It was already hard enough to make small chat when she was fully clothed; being stark naked with only warm bubbly, foamy water as your cover was triple the awkwardness.

Besides, Reyna desperately needed the lone time to think. Just days before (or had it only been hours?), Reyna and the rest of the Forum had sent off Hazel, Frank (Centurion Frank, her mind corrected), and the newcomer Percy Jackson on their quest.

_Percy Jackson. _He was Reyna's worst nightmare, and Reyna had no choice but to leave it at that. But Reyna did have to think about the quest they'd left for. Did the three of them really just leave for their deaths?

Reyna froze in place. This was her curse: Reyna had a conscience.

And then, as if thinking of Hazel had sparked something, the air directly in front of Rena's face began to shimmer like the heat off a tarmac. Pretty soon, the image of Hazel's face showed in the mirage.

Reyna's eyes popped, and she let loose a guttural scream. But just as quick as she had started screaming, she stopped. Reyna scrambled to find a towel— oh gods, anywhere, yes! — and wrap it around herself. "Hazel?" she gasped.

Hazel who for once looked the ghostly apparition she ought to be blinked. "Reyna? Oh my gods, it is you! Yes, it worked."

"What worked?" demanded Reyna, trying to look in command of the situation— something very hard to accomplish with a skimpy towel that barely covered her midsection.

"Look, don't freak out just yet, okay. You have to listen very carefully. We don't have much time."

Reyna nodded seriously, getting into character. "But you all are alive?"

"Yes," confirmed Hazel.

Reyna sighed, for once allowing herself to betray her true inner feeling: relief. "Great. I'll listen to anything you say through this— wait, what is this called again?" she asked.

"Iris Message. It's Greek."

"Well, it has terrible timing," remarked Reyna.

Hazel laughed heartily, but Rena knew Hazel knew she didn't mean that. This Iris Message, whatever it was, had not come at a better time. It was certainly a good omen.

Reyna just secretly hoped it wasn't an omen for more Iris Messages to come.

* * *

**Sorry Reyna, there will most definitely be more Iris Messages to come.**

**A taste of what is to come...**

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson Alone in Cabin 3**


	2. Alone in Cabin 3

**I feel like a terrible person. I was hoping I could update several times a week, and here I am slacking off. Again. Sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson Alone in Cabin 3**

Sally Jackson drummed her fingers nervously on her writing desk in her quaint little apartment in the heart of New York City. She was just about to head out to meet with a prospective publisher interested in her novel at a café. Sally was overjoyed. This was it. This was her big break.

There was just one issue.

Sally hadn't told Percy yet. Paul knew, though. Sally glanced at her watch. Did she have enough time to Iris Message her son?

Sally decided she did, heading into the bathroom and turning the showerhead on to the highest heat setting. Instantly (almost like magic, she mused), steam began to pool near her feet, making it way nearing — oh no! — her hair. Sally better make this quick.

Sally fished through her purse for a spare drachma, and whispered the sacred words to the steam. "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Percy Jackson, Camp Half-Blood."

For a magical moment, nothing happened. And then it did. And when it happened, Sally wished she'd been better prepared. Why? Because nothing could have prepared her for this.

Her son, half-naked, wrapped around a — thank the gods — still fully-clothed Annabeth Chase, both of them passionately kissing one another. "Percy!" she cried.

Percy's eyes shot open, and he tore himself off Annabeth. "Mom!"

Sally put her hands on her hips. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Finding a shirt," he quipped, slipping a thin one on.

Sally rolled her eyes. "And how are you, Annabeth dear?"

"Fine, thank you, Mrs. Jackson." Her cheeks were red.

Sally smiled knowingly. "Now, I'm going to make a request, and both of you listen very carefully. Don't you ever do that again."

Percy blinked shyly. "Okay, Mom, you're embarrassing me. Could you please leave?"

"All right. Then I assume you don't want to know how I'm most likely publishing my own novel soon, hmm? I thought not," she murmured quickly. "Well, bye!" And Sally cut the connection.

"Wait, what?" were Percy's last words before Sally couldn't hear anymore.

Sally sighed contentedly. There was nothing — absolutely nothing — like walking in on your son and his girlfriend. Even if she "walked in" courtesy of the Iris Message.

This just made her day.

* * *

**Chapter 3: TBA...Codeword for: I don't know yet and am willing to take suggestions.**


	3. Stuck in a Wheelchair

**Chiron's horse end meets wheelchair just as Annabeth makes an important call to her favorite (well, previously favorite) instructor.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chiron Stuck in a Wheelchair**

Chiron was old, but not that old. Sure the Big 3-0-0-0 was old, but it wasn't quite as ripe as Greek gods. So the question was why was he having trouble fitting into his enchanted wheelchair?

He was in the Big House.

It was his favorite place in the world. It was from here that he could keep an eye on everything — the campers, the outside world, the gods. Chiron was a man (centaur, actually) of the background, the one who would never come into foreplay of things. Some days he felt old, and others days he felt this mortal feeling of hope that was an illusion of young age. He couldn't help it. Even a teacher has to be proud of his pupils at one point.

All teachers aren't boring.

Chiron was trying to fit himself into the wheelchair. He normally didn't use it during camp, especially since most campers knew who he was, but he'd made a bet with Mr. D: Go a day in the wheelchair. The prize was one or two favors. Like fetching a glass of Coke or stuffing Seymour's face with snausages until he couldn't speak anymore.

Chiron had to win.

But first, he had to get into the wheelchair itself.

His two hind hooves were bending under the support of his rear end, while his two front hooves supported his weight and the sudden weight distribution. Chiron took a deep breath. This was why he preferred being a centaur; he hated getting into the wheelchair. And he hated that he had to sit backwards like some car in reverse.

But Chiron was about to hate his current predicament even more as the air behind him shivered, and the fur on his rear end stood up like a centaur in headlights.

"Chiron?" came the baffled response of one of his favorite students, Annabeth Chase. Er, well, he was most positive it was Annabeth.

"Annabeth, dear? I can't quite see you." Chiron's normally strong, booming voice had been reduced to a high-pitched squeak. It was as if he was blind.

"But Chiron, I can see you," she said, sounding rather terrified.

"Just a minute, I'll be there." With great difficulty, he scooted the chair around so he now faced the Iris-Message. Annabeth looked surprisingly pale for someone who was in a mist rainbow of colors. Chiron struggled to keep a straight face, but managed, "Now what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Annabeth's eyes went wide as saucers, and her mouth fell even farther open. "Uh…nothing. Just wanted to check in and tell you that I…uh…I have an important job interview to go to. There's an architecture firm interested in me…yeah, so…Oh, look at the time. Gotta go!" she exclaimed dramatically, looking down at her bare wrist as if there were a watch there.

Annabeth cut the connection so quickly Chiron even wondered if that was worth one drachma.

"Damn," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Sorry this was really bad. Hastily-written, and poorly edited. I'm too busy these days. Review for a tired soul?**

**Chapter 4: Still don't know yet...something about toilets and books...maybe.**


End file.
